


Daily Reminder

by novella12nite



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Mlsecretsanta 2k16, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9050695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novella12nite/pseuds/novella12nite
Summary: Adrien regrets a rash decision and asks Marinette for help.mlsecretsanta 2k16 exchange to hermionvgranger





	

Marinette did not realize she was the last person to leave the classroom. She also did not realize a certain blond male was standing in the doorway, until she crashed into him.

“Adrien!”

“Hi Marinette!” He smiled, “I was waiting for you— I wanted to ask you something.”

At this point all the poor girl could do was nod silently. She had learned from past experiences that anything that would come out of her mouth would be gibberish. Where was Alya when she needed her?

“So, um, I heard you have a tattoo.”

What.

Adrien eyes were casted downward as he was scratching the back of his neck. She froze ,and turned two shades of redder, at a loss for words. She wasn’t ashamed of her tattoo, but she didn’t share that with the anyone except Alya. Alya knows, Adrien knows, Alya told Adrien. It connects. What else did Alya talk about when she wasn’t around?

“Uh, yeah. I have one, one of a kind tattoo, yes, you’re mine. I-I mean, it’s mine!”

“I wanted to ask if you knew— by any chance, how to get one removed.”

“Removed?” She frowned, “Why would you want to remove a tattoo? Adrien. you don’t—”

She paused and stared at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at the ground.

“Oh merde.” Was her only reply.

Adrien hung his head in shame, “I know what you’re thinking. I’m an idiot.”

“No, that’s not what I was thinking at all!” She grabbed both his hands and looked up at him.  
She was shocked, that was for sure. Marinette didn’t know much about the young model’s life, other than that he worked for his father under a life sentence contract. If he was having second thoughts about a tattoo, something told her that his contract had strict regulations pertaining to them.

Adrien squeezed her hands, “I was at Nino’s over the weekend, and I got mad and let my emotions get the best of me.” Marinette winced when she heard him say those words. She had heard another Agreste say those exact words a while back. She was starting to notice the effect it had on Adrien. 

He continued, “And then Nino suggested I should make a statement and rebel for once. You know, try to find a way to get out of this modeling contract.”

“So this was Nino’s idea?” She asked, crossing her arms.

“No! I mean, he suggested acting out, but the tattoo was my idea.” He gave out a forced chuckle and stopped when she did not laugh with him.

“Adrien, tattoos are not only difficult to remove, it’s also very painful. Are you really sure?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Money’s not a problem, I just don’t want to disappoint him,” He murmured.

Marinette wanted to give this boy the world. This was too much. She had only seen glances of Adrien distressed, like on parent’s day. It wasn’t easy seeing him this upset, and it made her feel helpless. She took out her wallet and pulled out a business card. It was given to her the day she got her first tattoo, but she never thought she needed to use it. The ink was now a part of her. Adrien took the card from her and placed it in his pocket.

“Can I see it?” She asked, “Your tattoo, I mean. Is that ok?”

Her eyes scanned, but she didn’t see it. It must have been hiding under his clothes like hers was. Adrien nodded and began to remove his shirt.

“Not here!” Marinette grabbed his hand to stop him. “Don’t take off your shirt!” 

“Oh right, sorry.” He grinned.  
The two walked towards the end of the hall to Marinette’s locker. Adrien stood against the wall and watched Marinette open her locker. She stepped behind the other side of the locker door in order to give him some privacy.

“By the way, how long have you had your tattoo?” 

Marinette looked up, trying to recall. “It’s pretty recent probably a year and half.”

“Is there a story behind it?” He asked.

“Kind of,” She shrugged. “A dear friend of mine suggested I should get one too. A reminder for when I feel like things are going bad, to not let it bring me down.” She beamed at him.

There was a longer version to this story. She wasn’t sure if she should tell him, because it involved Tikki. It was all one very long terrible day. Chat, her partner, almost died. He pushed her out of the way of the Monster Truck. Once everything was restored, Chat had told her that everything was fine. The sight of his crumpled body laying on the ground made Marinette reconsider herself as a dependable partner. It made her reconsider her entire position as Paris’s superhero. The consequences of being out fighting an akuma affected her civilian life as well. Her parents were disappointed when she didn’t go into class to take an exam, and were very concerned. Alya was not speaking to her at the time because she bailed on her to fight an akuma, and then bailed on her again after being grounded. Marinette understood Alya had every right to be mad at her, but at this point she really needed someone to talk to her. It was a really bad day.

“Okay, before I show you, you’re going to have to promise me no photos, and no laughing,” He gave her a wary look.

“Is there a waiver I have to sign as well?” 

She covered her mouth. Wow, no, Marinette, she thought. First it was stuttering, now she’s sassing him? Her comment was said as a joke of course, but she never acted like that around Adrien. He might not be comfortable with what she said and take it the wrong way. 

He snorted at the comment, and tried to hold back a laugh. It was contagious, and shortly after she was laughing too. This atmosphere felt so familiar, it put her at ease. Adrien started to remove his shirt again, and it took all of Marinette’s will power not to scream on the spot. She saw a blur of red, and then her eyes widened, instantly recognizing the picture. Located on the left side of his chest was a small picture of her. A picture of her, in her red and black spotted mask. The words “Lucky Charm” were written at the bottom of the picture.

Marinette had to cover her mouth, to muffle the scream that could barely be contained. If Marinette wasn’t already dying, Adrien decided to puff out his chest a little more to get another laugh out of her.

Adrien had a tattoo of Ladybug.

Adrien had a tattoo of her face!

“Wow you must REALLY like Ladybug,” She squeaked out.

Adrien laughed wholeheartedly, his cheeks flushed pink, “Yes, I do,” He murmured. 

She always noticed Adrien doing everything effortlessly and with style. It was a nice change to see him embarrassed for once.

“Would you like to see mine now?”

The blonde haired boy nodded, smiling with excitement. She rolled up her sleeve to reveal a painted white butterfly perching on pink flower, with black leaves that branched out to her deltoid muscle.

The hallway got quiet and she heard a small gasp, “A butterfly?”

“A purified butterfly,” She smiled. 

She let her parents down, flaked out on her best friend, and she couldn’t protect her partner. Everything that could possibly go wrong went wrong. 

“Marinette, everything’s going to be okay,” Her red kwami said, smoothing out her hair.

Marinette was lying with her head down on her desk, sobbing.

“How do you know, Tikki?” She cried. Seeing that her chosen had finally lifted her head up, Tikki used the opportunity to nuzzle up close to her face. She wiped away most of the tears from her cheek.

“Because as Ladybug, and as yourself, you see the good things in friends, in a family, and in problems. I know for sure you can see the good qualities of yourself.”

This didn’t stop Marinette from crying immediately. She cried the rest of the night. Tissues were scattered across her room. It took one very long weekend for all her worries to gradually get better. Marinette apologized and communicated with every person she felt that she let down. Things mended pretty quickly, and it wasn’t till after her breakdown she was reminded of Tikki’s words.

“Wow, Marinette. That’s incredible. It must mean a lot to you,” Adrien said in a low voice.

She looked up and to see that Adrien’s eyes were wide in awe. 

“Have you ever thought about showing it to Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Marinette thought for a moment, “If there is one person who’d I want to see this tattoo, it would be Hawkmoth,” She answered, “I want him to know he is not going to bring me down.”

“When you put it that way, a part of me wants to keep it so I can show it to her.” Adrien had a far away look on his face and a dopey smile. “Ever since she’s came to Paris, my life has changed.”

Marinette looked at him quizzically. What did he mean by that? She inspected the tattoo closer. For a fresh tattoo, there was no redness on the skin, and the picture was detailed. Adrien stood still, but his with breathing, his the image was slowly starting to break.

“’It’s incredible how high your pain tolerance is.” The tattoo was incredibly detailed. Of course some of the colors were off and fading— wait a moment.

“I actually didn’t feel any pain at all when Nino put it on.” He said proudly.

That confirmed her suspicions. “Adrien, this is a temporary tattoo.”

“What?”

Now under closer inspection, she recognized that the image was from a temporary tattoo sticker. The kinds of stickers she knew Manon and Alya tried to collect at the arcade.

“So, I don’t have to make an appointment?” He asked

She shook her head. “A little rubbing alcohol, and it will come off.” She smiled, watching the relief appear on his face, “I guess Nino knew you would change your mind.”

Adrien’s mouth was gaped open, “I’m so sorry Marinette if I had known it was fake I wouldn’t have pulled you aside, and then I made you share something private to you I—”

She put her hand up, shushing him, “It’s fine, Adrien, really. I actually don’t mind talking to you about these things.” 

She said that right? She did, and she did not stutter. Adrien’s eyebrows arched up, taken aback. 

“I don’t mind talking with you Marinette. I don’t want to offend you”

The two of them were grinning at their newfound confession to each other. It was then it occurred to Marinette that this is what she wanted. Of course she wanted to confess her feelings to the boy she secretly loved, but this— just talking and being in his company— this moment was all she could ever ask for.

“Nino must be outside. He’s going to laugh when finally tell him I figured it out.” He finally put his shirt back on, and Marinette’s heart rate went back to a normal pace.

“A little cruel he made you think it was real for a day, don’t you think?” She closed the locker shut.

As they walked out of the building together Adrien blurted out, “Please don’t share to anyone else that I actually thought a temporary tattoo is permanent.”

She laughed at his expense. What a dork he really was, she thought. “Hmm, I might need to be bribed with coffee.” 

He grinned, “Deal.”


End file.
